


Refuge

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: Stories Revolving Around The Time Of IWTB [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday, Caring, F/M, Home, Love, On the Run, Post-Episode: s09e19-20 The Truth, Pre-The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Finally able to slow down and take a breath, Scully has a realization, and that moment needs to be celebrated- no matter how small it may be.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Stories Revolving Around The Time Of IWTB [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168376
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Today is 10/13- Fox Mulder’s birthday. I had not planned on writing this, but the muse tapped me on the shoulder and gave me a wink, nodding toward my phone. 
> 
> “You need to write this,” she said kindly and who am I to tell her no? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ❤️

_October 13, 2004_

“Well, we’ll need a few things,” Mulder said, looking around the empty room as Scully smiled. 

“Only a few?” 

“Hmm…” He smiled and walked into the kitchen, his fingers running across the stove. Turning on the sink, he touched the water and nodded. He opened up the refrigerator and closed it after a second. “Well, maybe more than a few things. Food at least.” 

“It’s good that we’ve become used to living simply, I suppose. Everything we need, for a few days at least, is in the car. Aside from the food, of course.” He nodded and sighed, turning to look at her. 

“This place will be good. It’s far enough away and obviously quiet with hardly any neighbors. I think… this will be what we need.” 

She grinned and breathed a sigh of relief that he was pleased with the house she had bought nearly sight unseen. One tour of the place and she had known that this was where they could stay and finally stop running. 

It was a decent sized house, though it looked larger without any furniture. A large living/dining area with two rooms just off of it. Already she could imagine creating a library with cozy chairs in which to curl up. There was a full bathroom downstairs, a basement, laundry room, and two bedrooms upstairs. 

The realtor had been surprised at how quickly she had agreed to the price. He had been even more surprised when she told him she would pay in cash. The paperwork had been pushed through quickly and the keys were in her hand in less than a week. 

Taking back roads, doubling back and finally arriving at the small motel she and Mulder had been staying in recently, she had walked in with a grin, asking if he was ready to go home. He had grinned and their few possessions were quickly packed up. 

Driving over only after it was dark and cutting the lights as they drove down the road and up the drive, they had walked up the stairs in near silence. He reached for her hand as they stood in front of the door, staring into her eyes. 

“This is it,” he had whispered, the bright moon reflecting in his eyes. “We’re home.” 

“Home,” she had agreed and he stroked her cheek, bending to kiss her softly. 

“Thank you,” he had whispered and she hummed quietly, her hand grasping his wrist. 

Stepping back, she had taken the key from her pocket and opened the door, turning on the flashlight she took from her pocket. Mulder had done the same before she closed the blinds, feeling safe enough to turn on the dim lights in the room as they stood and looked around the empty room. 

“Let’s see the upstairs,” he said, breaking into her thoughts of where they would place furniture as she looked around again. 

“Okay,” she agreed and turned toward the staircase. 

Walking up the steps, she turned to the right, and led him into the bedroom which would be theirs. She switched on the light and watched him look around, hoping this room was met with the same approval as the ones downstairs. 

He walked into the bathroom and nodded as he let out a sigh. Turning around, he smiled at her, walking forward to pull her into his arms. They held one another, in the soft light of the room, the night quiet around them. 

“It’s just what we need, Scully. I’m so tired of constantly moving. I’m ready to settle down. Get out of the damn car.” She chuckled softly, though tears pricked at her eyes; she was so ready too. 

“Then let’s unpack that car,” she said, pulling back and smiling at him. He nodded, dropping his forehead to hers, each of them taking a deep breath. 

“Let’s do it.” 

They kept the porch light off, unpacking by moonlight and flashlight, bringing in their bags of clothing, bedding and an air mattress, toiletries and any food and water they had. Everything was brought upstairs, the bags placed in the corner and the bed blown up and made up with the bedding. 

“We’ll need some food before morning. Granola bars and jerky isn’t going to cut it for me,” she said, grimacing at the thought. He laughed and nodded, taking off his shoes and sitting on the end of the bed. 

“I’ll go get a few things, some basic staples and be right back.” He looked up at her, about to say something when she stopped him. “It won’t take long. Stay up here and keep the door locked, just in case.” 

“Scully…” he started and she squatted down, her hands on his thighs. 

“We need food, Mulder. I will be fine.” 

“I know. I just…”

“I know.” 

He sighed, closing his eyes, with a nod. Opening his eyes, he nodded again. She squeezed his legs and stood up, smiling at him before she walked to the door. 

“Lock this. Wait for my knock.” He nodded and she nodded back. Stepping through the door, she waited until she heard the lock click to walk down the stairs and out the door. 

Pulling up to a large grocery chain, she parked in a well lit area, always watching over her shoulder as she walked inside the store. Grabbing a cart, she kept her eyes ahead as she walked to the produce department. 

Her cart full of the basic needs, she walked through the bakery, looking for a special treat of some kind. As she did, she frowned, realizing the majority of the cookies and cakes were of the fall and Halloween variety. 

Not sure of the exact date, she avoided the fall decorated items, instead picking out a small toasted coconut loaf cake. Smiling, she placed it in the cart and walked to the baking aisle looking for candles. With a nod, she turned around and headed to the register. 

As she left, she looked at the receipt and smiled; the coconut cake now an even better idea. Putting the bags of groceries in the car, she looked around again, making sure no one was watching her. Driving away, she kept an eye on the rearview mirror, making a few unnecessary turns, just in case. 

Coming back to the house, she once more cut the lights before opening the gate. Closing it after she had driven in, she pulled up to the house and turned off the car. 

Leaving the groceries in the car, she went inside the house and up the stairs. She rapped her knuckles on the door of the bedroom, using the special knock they had created. 

“It’s me,” she said softly and she heard the door unlock. Smiling, he stepped out of the room and they walked downstairs to once more unload the car. 

The refrigerated items were placed inside and the other food into the cupboards. Sliding the candles into her pocket, she kept the cake in the bag as Mulder put the empty bags in a pile on the counter. He looked at the bag and she shook her head. 

“Just some things I need to take upstairs.” He nodded and she held it close, walking to the stairs. Turning off the lights, he followed her, after making sure the doors were locked. 

Closing and locking the bedroom door, she set the bag on the bed and searched in one of the bags for the matches she knew were in there. Finding them, she took them into the bathroom bringing the bag with her. 

Closing the door, she quietly opened the cake and took out the candles from her pocket. Sticking four into the cake, she lit them with the matches. Smiling, she opened the door and stepped into the softly lit room. 

“Happy birthday to you…” she sang quietly and he looked up in surprise from the end of the bed. She knelt down, continuing to sing as she looked at him. 

“What?” he asked, the glow from the candles adding more light to the room and creating a glow around his face. 

“We get so wrapped up in simply existing, time slips past us. I picked this cake up just to have a sweet treat, but it’s actually your birthday today and well…” She looked down at the candles and then back up at him, with a smile. “We don’t usually have much to celebrate, but this…” She gestured around and he nodded. “It’s not much yet, but we have a _house_. A place to come home to. No more running.” 

“No. No more running,” he whispered with a soft smile, caressing her cheek. 

“Make a wish,” she whispered back and he shook his head. 

“I don’t need any wishes. I have all I need right here.” 

“Cheesy…” 

“I am.” He kept his eyes on hers as he blew the candles out, the room now darker, the smoky scent of burning wax heavy between them. 

She pulled out the candles and set them on the floor, not caring if wax dripped and made a permanent stain on the hardwood. A moment had been created and a visual reminder was more than welcome. 

They sat on the bed, leaning against the wall, sharing the cake in silence. She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of it as she sighed. 

“This will be good for us. A place to put down roots and be safe.” 

“Mmm,” she agreed. “We’ll figure out the furniture situation tomorrow. We also need pots and pans, plates, utensils…” She sighed and he rested his head on hers. 

“A coffee maker… that’s definitely high on the list.” 

“Indeed,” she said with a small chuckle. “Happy birthday, Mulder.” 

“Hmm. Thank you, honey.” 

“ _Honey_?” 

“Yeah. We’re living in a house now, gotta play the part.” She laughed softly as he set his fork down and reached for her hand, giving it a small squeeze. 

“I love you, Scully.” 

“I love you too, Mulder.” 

And in the soft light of the sparse room, roots began to grow and find their way into the ground, creating a place of refuge for two people who had spent far too long with nothing to hold onto, but each other. 


End file.
